


Smooth

by battle_goats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Asahi and Noya go on their first date!Merry Christmas Jaime!  I hope you enjoy!





	Smooth

Asahi tried to bolt out the door, but he'd never been able to avoid his mother's eagle eye. He sighed and shuffled out of the genkan and back towards the kitchen.

“You didn't think you'd escape without me noticing did you?” she said. Her eyes were the same as his, if just with a few more crow's feet at the corners. She smiled warmly and rested her hands on her hips. “And what kind of date are you going on that you look like that?”

“I look like me?” Asahi said as he looked down. It was chilly out, so he'd layered up a heavier coat over a hoodie and flannel shirt. His mothered tutted and circled around him.

“At least do something different with your hair. It's long enough for it now,” she said. There was a tug and his hair was pulled free from his customary bun. Asahi bent his knees so that she could reach easier and there was more pulling as she worked. A moment later, her hands came away. “There.”

Asahi used his phone's camera to see what she'd done to it. Rather than a bun, his hair had been pulled into a braid.  Asahi wasn't sure if it looked good on him, but he trusted his mother's judgement.

“Now, you look more presentable for your date. You're ready to go charm Nishinoya-kun's socks off,” she said with an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

“Okay, bye Mom,” Asahi said as he rushed out the door. He was supposed to meet Noya at the train station, and from there they would be grabbing dinner at a local family restaurant. Asahi had been so nervous for this date, he'd been nervous ever since he'd made the decision to finally ask Noya out. Daichi and Suga had just grinned and wished him luck.

Noya had seemed overjoyed at the prospect of a date. Much to Asahi's relief. He hadn't thought that Noya would even say yes. He spent so much time waxing poetic over Shimizu's beauty that Asahi had really thought that he had no chance.

But the second the words were out of his mouth, Noya hadn't even hesitated in saying yes. Almost as if he'd been waiting for Asahi to say it. Which really, the quick answer had been a relief to his anxiety and nerves. He didn't know what he would have done if Noya had instead chosen to think about the answer.

Asahi stuffed his hands into his pockets to keep them warm as he walked to the train station. Noya lived three stops away, and so Asahi would be waiting for him on the platform. The station was only fifteen minutes away so Asahi arrived quickly and sat at one of the benches to wait.

His phone vibrated in his pocket not too long after. He fished it out and saw a message from Noya.

 _Be there soon! I had to run to catch the train!_ Followed by a string of emojis. Asahi smiled and typed a quick response. Before he could spend ten minutes second guessing if using a heart emoji was appropriate, he hit send. While he waited for the train to come in, a group of salarymen walked out onto the platform. Asahi paid them no mind until one approached him.

“Hey, got a light?” he asked. Asahi jumped and looked up at the man. He quickly shook his head.

“N-no, I don't smoke,” Asahi said. He had a feeling in his gut that this man had made the assumption that he was much older than he actually was. Asahi briefly wondered if he should shave his beard.

“C'mon, there's no way a guy like you doesn't smoke,” the man insisted.

“Hey, Ishida, leave him alone if he doesn't wanna share,” another one of the salarymen said.

“I'm not old enough to even buy cigarettes,” Asahi said.

“No way, you have to be at least twenty-one,” Ishida said.

“Let's go Ishida, we're gonna miss the train,” a third yelled from across the platform. The train going the opposite direction of the one Noya was arriving on had arrived and the rest of the group was already on board. Ishida grumbled and followed after them, tucking his cigarette back into its box. Asahi breathed a sigh of relief as the train doors closed. At least this particular encounter had ended well.

An announcement from the platform speakers told him that Noya's train was arriving next. Asahi stood from the bench and straightened his clothes. Only a couple minutes later, the train pulled in and Asahi spotted Noya in one of the windows, hopping from foot to foot. The doors opened and Noya darted out with a grin.

Like Asahi he was dressed for the colder weather in a coat and scarf looped loosely around his neck.

“Asahi-san!” he cried. Noya raced up to him.

“Hi, Noya,” Asahi greeted. They stood in silence, Asahi was unsure of what else to say, and Noya was likely waiting for him to say something. “Uh, shall we get going then?”

“Yeah!” Noya said. They walked off the platform and as they walked down the street towards the small shopping center where the family restaurant and movie theater was located, Noya fearlessly took Asahi's hand in his. The motion was surprising, but he didn't pull away.

“So what did your grandpa say about you having a date?” Asahi asked. He only knew about the man from what Noya and Tanaka had said.

“He said I should knock you dead with the Nishinoya family charm!” Noya said. Asahi smiled and then laughed. “Is it working?”

“Yeah, it is,” Asahi said. Noya smiled up at him, and it made Asahi want to kiss him.

“What about your mom?” Noya asked him.

“She dragged me back into the house to fix my hair. She said I should have put more effort into dressing up,” Asahi said.

“I like the way you dress. Like, like a handsome lumberjack,” Noya said. “And I like your hair like that. It's more relaxed.”

“Thank you. My, uh, my mom insisted on it.”

“It looks really good,” Noya said. He reached up and brushed his fingers over the braid.  Asahi blushed at the unexpected contact.

They reached the family restaurant and hurried inside the escape the cold. They found a small booth to sit at and were handed menus by a waitress. The pair looked over their options before finally ordering.

“So, Asahi-san, how are you feeling?” Noya asked him.

“Still a little nervous,” Asahi said. Noya smiled at him and reached across the table to hold his hands.

“I was so excited when you asked me out. I was starting to think it wasn't going to happen at all,” Noya said. “I want to be here, with you. Never doubt that.”

“I won't.”

The waitress cleared her throat, and they jumped, their hands separating as they leaned away from the table. She simply smiled at them and set their meals down.

“Enjoy, boys,” she said and walked away. Noya happily dug into the burger and fries he'd ordered while Asahi picked up his chopsticks to get started on his fried rice and barbecue pork. They ate in silence, too busy to talk, not that either particularly minded it. Meal times were just about the only time Asahi saw Noya quiet. Even Hinata had a tendency to talk with his mouth full. This was certainly something Asahi was glad for.

They finished quickly and Asahi paid for the meal before Noya could even reach for his wallet. Noya opened his mouth to protest, but Asahi simply steered him out of the restaurant.

“I could have paid for myself,” Noya said.

“Nope, I asked you out, that means that I pay,” Asahi said. “Now, let's go see what movie we want to watch.”

He took Noya by the hand and headed a few doors down to the movie theater. They looked at the listings, and found that there was nothing that either of them actually wanted to watch. Noya grinned wickedly and nudged Asahi's side.

“You know, we could just walk into something we don't care about, sit in the back, and make out,” he suggested. Asahi blushed brightly at the idea.

“Um, I, uhhhhh,” Asahi stuttered. Noya snicked.

“I was just kidding, you know. We can always find something else to do.”

“Right, um, okay, yeah, we can do that,” Asahi said. His brain was still stuck on the idea of kissing Noya. “Is there anything you want to do around here?”

“Not especially. I did all my gift shopping already, but we can just look around,” Noya said.

“Okay, let's do that.”

They set off, hand in hand to look at the shops and the decorations that lined the snow laden street. The sun had long set, and Noya shivered in his coat and tucked his nose into the folds of scarf. Asahi glanced at his phone to check the time.

“It's just about time to head back. Is there anything you wanted to pick up before we leave?” Asahi asked. Noya shook his head. They turned around and headed for the train station. Once there, Noya hid behind Asahi's larger form to protect himself from the wind chill.

The announcement went up for Noya's arriving train, and suddenly Asahi wished for more time. He knew they'd see each other on Monday at school. But he didn't want to let go of Noya. The train rattled by as it slowed to a stop. Just as Noya was about to release his hand and walk on board, Asahi tugged him back.

He ducked down, and their lips met in a brief kiss. Noya was frozen in place, but Asahi gently pushed him onto the train just before the doors closed. He waved good-bye and smiled when Noya stumbled with the train's jerk forward. The train turned the corner and Noya was out of sight.

His phone vibrated with an incoming message.

_I can't believe you kissed me before I could kiss you! You're too smooth for your own good!_

Another string of emojis followed it. Asahi quickly typed out a response before he walked away from the platform.

 _I don't know, a certain libero has always given me a lot of courage to do things I normally wouldn't._ A quick string of heart emojis were attached and sent. With a grin, and warmth on his lips, Asahi walked home, knowing he'd survived his first date.

 


End file.
